According to him
by IzayaOrihara369
Summary: Another little song-based story. I have NO idea what Vorona's last name is, so... yeah. Regardless, the song is According To You by Orianthi. I own none of the rights as usual, so... please enjoy. Thank you for reading. Shizaya pairing.


**((Another little song-based story. I have NO idea what Vorona's last name is, so... yeah. Regardless, the song is According To You by Orianthi. ****I don't own the rights to anything belonging to Durarara! or its creators.**  


**:Edit #2: Eh...After a bit of editing to the little thingy because it was glitching and pissing me off, I think I finally fixed it and though it's not the full song, this took me a decent couple hours to complete. Bear with me on the fact that it might be completed later. DX For now though, I thought it was pretty cute as it was, so I hope you all think of it the same way. ^^;; ))**

_According to you... I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. According to you... I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind. I'm a mess when I dress, can't show up on time, even if it would save my life. According to you. According to you._

The ex-bartender nodded a bit as he walked with his girlfriend, Vorona, down the rather quiet streets of Ikebukuro. The entire time they walked, from his apartment all the way across the city to her apartment, all he did the entire time was listen to her blabber constantly about something. Honestly, he'd stopped listening not five minutes after they left his apartment.

"-...So I told her about it, and she called me a...-...Now what I mean, Shizzy?... Shizuo? Shizuo!"

"Huh? Oh, shit, sorry."

Rubbing the back of his head, he was stopped by the blonde female grabbing his arm and making him physically come to a halt. Glaring a bit at him, she released his arm and folded her arms over her cleavage.

"...What?"

"You're so useless! I wonder why I even _bother_ telling you about what's going on in my life! Gah!"

"...Not my fault it's boring as hell what goes on between you and your _"girlfriends"_..."

Glaring a bit deeper at the debt collector, she scoffed loudly and shoved a hand to his chest, causing him to stumble backwards a little and sigh. Nothing she did hurt, but her words were like little shots of hatred in his veins. Everything she ever said to him was ALWAYS an insult, so he didn't know why he bothered even being with her.

"Could you be _any_ more useless!? Jeez! Let's go!"

"...Hah..."

"What, are you actually whining now!? God, nothing I do is good enough for you, is it!? What, is the sex not good enough so you feel obligated to ignore me when I'm talking to you!?"

Immediately, that struck a nerve in him as he just spun on his heel and began walking towards the apartment that he knew would always contain the single person who seemed to make his pounding headaches better. To Vorona, all he was was difficult, useless in everything but sex, hard to get a clear answer from, and just downright challenging. On top of all her abusive yelling in public, she topped it off by yelling at him not to be late to a stupid dinner date he _had_ to accept too.

True, he rarely was on time to their terrible dates, but that was only because in his free time from queen bitch, he was spending it with the one person in Ikebukuro who actually made him _- besides Celty of course -_ smile. At least according to _him_, he was perfect.

_But according to him... I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him... I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it, so baby tell me what I got to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you._

Walking into the warm apartment, he sighed and quietly took his shoes off before walking into the kitchen and raiding the owner's fridge for a beer. Pulling said beer from the frozen case, he shut the fridge with a light popping noise and popped the top of the can, quickly drinking the bubbly frizz.

As he turned on his heel, mocha-golden eyes locked with auburn, smiled stretching across both owner's faces as the blonde set his beer down and the raven set his bag of Russia Sushi ootoro down on the carpeted apartment floor. Pulling his coat over his head, he chuckled softly and walked to the blonde, who was decreasing the distance himself. The removed coat was thrown in a forgotten heap on the couch as the two embraced and chuckled softly.

"Another long day with _her_, huh?"

"Like you wouldn't believe..."

"Let me guess, another dinner date tonight?"

Nodding a bit, the two frowned before the raven broke the embrace and clapped his hands together, a smile quickly returning across his snake-like features.

"Well, you came just in time! I got ootoro!"

Laughing, the blonde made a comment about him **always** having ootoro, making the other giggle and roll his eyes lightly. As he unpacked the plastic bag, the blonde wrapped strong arms around his thin waist and held him tightly from behind, kissing his shoulder softly.

A while later, the two lay on the couch, the blonde laying against the couch face with the raven snuggled against his chest, both watching a stupid movie that they found laying in the bedroom. Giggling every now and again, the Informant would grab a piece of sushi and feed it to the blonde, just to get his fingertips kissed in the process.

Sighing a bit after another five minutes, the blonde kissed the raven's cheek softly and sat up, having the other sit up along with him, frowning sadly.

"Late?"

"Late."

"Come back tonight.~"

"Heh, I would dream of nothing better."

As the blonde stood, kissed the male goodbye, and walked to the door, he began to put his black suede shoes back on, kneeling to quickly tie the conjoining lacing together. Standing in completion, he turned the door knob and took one single step before the others voice stopped him.

"Shizuo?"

"Hm?"

"You're beautiful, incredible, I never stop thinking about you. You're...funny, irresistible, and you're everything I could ever dream about. I love you."

A smile quickly pulled across his lips as he chuckled and blew the raven a kiss, repeating the three words again to the other male before leaving the apartment with a soft click of the door.


End file.
